User blog:PawsOfWater/herb
im just saving this here shh Curated by PawsOfWater �� MEDICINE CAT GUIDE�� ::A medicine cat holds the duty of healing their Clan-mates, curing, nursing and bettering their health. There are many ways to do so. Absolutely in no case should you use these herbs on an actual cat. �� MEDICAL TERMS �� ::This section is just terms that are useful in understanding wounds and sicknesses. Open Wounds :Abrasion: An abrasion or "excoriation" is a wearing away of the upper layer of skin as a result of applied friction force. There’s usually not a lot of bleeding, but the wound needs to be scrubbed and cleaned to avoid infection. :Laceration: A laceration is a deep cut or tearing of the skin. In the case of deep lacerations, the bleeding can be rapid and extensive. :Puncture: A puncture is a small hole caused by a long, pointy object. Punctures may not bleed much, but these wounds can be deep enough to damage internal organs. :Avulsion: An avulsion is a partial or complete tearing away of skin and the tissue beneath. Avulsions usually occur during violent accidents, such as body-crushing accidents, explosions, and gunshots. They bleed heavily and rapidly. Closed Wounds :Contusions: Blunt trauma causing pressure damage to the skin and / or underlying tissues (includes bruises). :Blisters: Fluid filled pockets under the skin. :Seroma: A fluid filled area that develops under the skin or body tissue (commonly occur after blunt trauma or surgery). :Hematoma: A blood filled area that develops under the skin or body tissue (occur due to internal blood vessel damage to an artery or vein). :Crush Injuries: Can be caused by extreme forces, or lesser forces over a long period of time. Bones and Muscles :Sprains: Sprains are injuries to ligaments of a joint, caused by being stretched beyond their normal capacity and possibly torn. It causes severe pain and decreased ability to move the joint. The cat must rest for several days. :Joint dislocation: Joint dislocation is the displacement of a bone from its normal joint. Medicine cats treat this condition by first feeding the patient poppy seeds to make them sleepy so they don't feel it as much, and then forcing the limb back into the joint. :Broken Bones: A broken bone is usually the result of an accident, such as falling down from a high place, or being hit by a monster. Cats most often break their legs, and while medicine cats try to bind the bone with cobwebs, the injury usually results in the cat remaining crippled for the rest of their life. Only a few of these crippled cats survived. Diseases :Cancer: Cancer is a class of diseases in which cells grow uncontrollably, invade surrounding tissue and may spread to other areas of the body. The disease can be localized (confined to one area, like a tumor) or generalized (spread throughout the body). :Diabetes: Diabetes in cats is a complex disease caused by either a lack of the hormone insulin or an inadequate response to insulin. After a cat eats, their digestive system breaks food into various components, including glucose—which is carried into her cells by insulin. When a cat does not produce insulin or cannot utilize it normally, her blood sugar levels elevate. The result is hyperglycemia, which, if left untreated, can cause many complicated health problems for a cat. :*Cure: There is no ideal cure, the only way to lower the effects are to loose weight, maintain a low caloric intake and keep a source of honey or some sweet substance in the case a cat gets incredibly shaky. :Feline Leukemia Virus (FelV): Feline leukemia virus is a transmittable RNA retrovirus that can severely inhibit a cat’s immune system. It is one of the most commonly diagnosed causes of disease and death in domestic cats. :Heartworm: Spread by infected mosquitoes, heartworm is increasingly being recognized as an underlying cause of health problems in domestic cats. Cats are an atypical host for heartworms. Despite its name, heartworm primarily causes lung disease in cats. :Rabies: Rabies is a viral disease that affects the brain and spinal cord of all mammals. There’s good reason that the very word “rabies” evokes fear in cats—once symptoms appear, rabies is close to 100% fatal. There is no natural cure. :Ringworm: Although the name suggests otherwise, ringworm isn’t caused by a worm at all—but a fungus that can infect the skin, hair and nails. Not uncommon in cats, this highly contagious disease can lead to patchy, circular areas of hair loss with central red rings. :*Cure: Apply a paste of snapdragon seeds to the designated area. :Upper Respiratory Infections: A cat’s upper respiratory tract—the nose, throat and sinus area—is susceptible to infections caused by a variety of viruses and bacteria. This is also known at whitecough or greencough! :*Cure: Consume catmint until symptoms withdraw. :Worms: Cats can acquire a variety of intestinal parasites, including some that are commonly referred to as “worms.” Infestations of intestinal worms can cause a variety of symptoms. Sometimes cats demonstrate few to no outward signs of infection, and the infestation can go undetected despite being a potentially serious health problem. :Mange: Mange is an inflammatory skin disease in cats that is caused by various types of Demodex mites not visible to the naked eye. Demodex mites are commonly found on the skin of mammals, and in most cases are not symptomatic of an abnormal condition, but when the immune system is compromised, by stress or illness, or the body is producing excess oil or hormones, the Demodex population may become excessive, leading to skin and hair problems. When the number of mites inhabiting the hair follicles of a cat become excessive, skin lesions, genetic disorders, problems with the immune system, and hair loss (alopecia) may follow. :*Cure: Crush up garlic and goldenseal, then add a small amount of honey and water or the oil of an olive to the powder and rub it into the spots of mange, applying it after taking a long bath. :Lyme Disease: Even though it is uncommon in cats, lyme disease is known to be one of the most common tick-transmitted diseases in the world. Caused by a bacteria spirochete species of the Borrelia burgdorferi group, its dominant clinical feature in cats is lameness due to inflammation of the joints, lack of appetite, and lethargy. �� TYPES OF APPLICATION �� :Poultice to the Skin ::A poultice is nothing more than a direct way to apply herbs to the skin. For making a poultice, herbs are usually crushed into a pulp or made into a paste that is spread directly onto the surface of the skin, up to an inch thick, with cobweb and moss wrapped around the area to keep the poultice from rubbing off. ::Used to apply herbs directly to the skin. #Determine which herbs you would like to use, and estimate how much you will need. The amount of herbs to use depends on the size of the area that needs to be covered, so just give it your best guess. #Dice the herbs up into small pieces. You can do this by taking sharp rocks and cutting them up, or ripping the herbs up, or using steril claws to slice them. #Crush the herbs until they become a pulp. The end result needn’t be silky smooth – the main thing is to start the juices flowing. The herbs will release their natural juices and the leaves will become softer. #Spread the crushed herbs onto the desired area of the skin. How thick to apply the herbs is up to you, but do make sure that the poultice is applied evenly across the area. Do this gently. #Wrap the area in cobweb, moss, or other material that will hold the poultice in place. �� ON THE OUTSIDE �� ::This section is herbs that are useful for the outer injuries, infections and lacerations. Wounds :Aloe Vera: ::Aloe vera is a stemless or very short-stemmed plant. The leaves are thick and fleshy, green to grey-green, with some varieties showing white flecks on their upper and lower stem surfaces. The margin of the leaf is serrated and has small white teeth. ::Aloe vera grows in arid climates. *Gel can be applied to wounds to speed healing :Ash Tree Twigs: ::Ash tree twigs are gray to brown and do not have a waxy coating. Leaves are compound, 8 to 12 inches long, 5 to 9 leaflets/leaf. Leaves may be finely toothed or have smooth edges. ::Ash tree grows in cool and warm climate, on the moist, well drained soil, in areas that provide enough direct sunlight. *Applied to wounds as a paste/poultice *Can be used to stop or neutralize the effects of snake bite venom. :*Often used alongside burdock root. :Bay Leaves: ::Aromatic, dark green leaves known to many as one of the plants used in bay leaf seasoning. The leaves are 2-4 cm wide and 6-12 cm long with an entire, or un-toothed, slightly undulating margin. The fresh leaves are very mild and do not develop their full flavor until several weeks after picking and drying. ::The bay tree does well in areas with Mediterranean and/or Oceanic climates and can grow to a huge 30 meters in its native environment. *Wonderous treatment for minor wounds when applied as a paste. *Good for thorn puncture wounds applied in a paste. :Broom: ::Broom shrubs have green shoots with small deciduous trifoliate leaves, and in spring and summer are covered in profuse golden yellow flowers. ::The only space that is not pleasing to broom shrubs is a soggy, boggy and shady location. They establish quickly in disturbed areas but also in grassland and forests. *Applied as a poultice to treat open wounds. :Burdock Root: ::Burdock has large heart-shaped leaves and produces purple flowers in the spring and autumn. The deep roots of the burdock plant are very long and either brown or nearly black on the outside. ::It is a common pasture weed that prefers damp soils. *Applied as a poultice to treat wounds, in specific rat bites; numbs rat bite to the point a cat cannot feel the pain. *Also good for infected paws and other sores. :Celandine: ::A common plant of the buttercup family that produces yellow flowers in the early spring, reproducing either by seed or by bulbils at the base of the stems. ::They are found growing in damp areas of woods in shaded or partially shaded places. *Crushed into a juice and poured into a damaged eye to soothe it. :Chervil: ::A sweet-smelling plant with large, leafy, fern-like leaves and small white flowers. ::The ideal location for chervil is partial shade in summer and sun in the winter, in a somewhat sheltered area, such as under a deciduous tree. *Extracted juices from leaves can be used on infected wounds. *Alternate use :Cobwebs: ::Long, thin, shiny strands spun into a web by spiders. ::Anywhere a spider is. *To soak up and stop, or slow, the bleeding. *Used to bind things together. :Coltsfoot: ::Coltsfoot flowers are single stems surrounded by involucral bracts. Flowers are bright yellow, have ray-florets with tongue-like pistillate flowers in many rows. ::A tough, invasive plant that lives in marginal soil, wasteland, roadsides, and sand dunes. *Pulped, and applied to cracked and sore paw pads. :Comfrey Root: ::Clusters of purple, blue, and white flowers, and it's famous for its long, slender leaves and black-skinned roots. ::Generally anywhere, but best in warm areas. *It's pulp can be placed on irritated/itching wounds to induce a soothing effect. *The pulp can be placed on a wrenched claw to aid ensured in proper healing. *Pulp can be used to treat burns. :Coneflower:popularly known as Echinacea ::Coarse, rough-hairy, attractive and rugged flowers sporting daisy-like flowers with raised centers. ::They will tolerate poor rocky soil, but will not grow in wet, mucky soil. *Poultice is to be plastered on a wound to ease infection pains. :Dandelion Stems: ::Widespread perennial weed, with leaves growing from the base and yellow composite flowers. It reproduces by means of parachute seeds. ::Grow best in moist, sunny areas found in all parts of the northern temperate zone. *The white liquid in the stems is applied to bee stings too soothe them. :Dock: ::Common, large-leafed plant with a tangy smell and taste. ::Most often found in neglected, disturbed ground like open fields and along roadsides. Thrive when grown with plenty of moisture, and doesn't grow well in mountainous regions. *The poultice can be placed on scratches to promote quick healing. It stings. :Goldenrod: ::Tall plants with bright, fluffy yellow flowers. ::Found in open areas such as meadows, prairies, and savannas; they are considered a weed, so generally anywhere. *Generically good for healing wounds in a poultice. :Goosegrass: ::Whitish stems at the base that are extremely compressed, that grow earlier then crabgrass. ::Normally found in compacted areas or areas of heavy wear; it inhabits agricultural land and other disturbed places and grows close to the ground. *Used alongside cobweb to absorb the blood flow of a wound when applied with pressure. :Horsetail: ::A slender, green, reed-type ornamental grass with no true leaves or flowers. ::Found in or near watery areas such as marshes, streams, or rivers. It flourishes where it can root in water or clay soil. *When applied as a poultice, treats infectious wounds. *Aids in the stop of bleeding as a poultice. :Marigold: :: Elegant and eye-catching, they have relatively demure flowers in shades of gold. ::They thrive under hot, dry conditions. *Petals and leaves in a poultice can ease and stop infections. *Petals and leaves in a poultice can ease and stop bleeding. :Stinging Nettle: ::Simple, usually opposite leaves and occasionally squarish, usually hairy stems. Hairs underneath the leaves function as hypodermic needles. ::Flourishes in temperate climates where it can receive plentiful sunlight. The plants are commonly found along rivers, lakes and streams. *The leaves are chewed into a poultice for a wound. :Tormentil Root: ::A low-growing, downy plant, Tormentil has yellow flowers with four petals, and glossy, deeply toothed leaves with three lobes and silvery. ::A wild flowering plant best suited to light acid soils, growing in grassland, fen and bogs. *Root is chewed into a poultice and good for any small cuts. *Root poultice can extract the deadly part of a wound :Garlic: ::Identified by large, tall flat leaves above ground. ::The plant favors damp conditions and is often found in woodlands. *Rolling in it can prevent rat poison infection. Aches :herb name: picture ::what herb looks like ::where herb found *what herb do ::Headaches, toothaches, bellyaches, bone-aches, same category. :Alder Bark: ::As species of alders vary, the easiest way of recognizing an alder tree is by its distinctive little fruiting body, called a strobile. They have egg-shaped, serrated-edge leaves, with distinct veins in the leaf pattern. ::Alders, with many different species, grow either in dry climates, or wet soils. It all depends on the genus. *Eases pain caused by toothaches, whole bark is chewed up and spit out after it turns to pulp by patient. :Chervil Root: ::Thick, tuberous roots can extend over 6 feet into the soil, see alternate uses to for above ground identification. ::The ideal location for chervil is partial shade in summer and sun in the winter, in a somewhat sheltered area, such as under a deciduous tree. *Once the root has been consumed, it will ease off the pain of bellyaches. *Alternate use :Juniper Berries: ::The juniper tree is an evergreen and has soft needles instead of leaves, with the desired small, blue berries at the end of the branches. ::Found on mountains and heaths, mostly. *Soothes belly aches when eaten. :Mallow Leaves: ::what herb looks like ::Grows best near shorelines of beaches and lakes, sandy and damp. *When eaten it soothes bellyaches. Category:Blog posts